


down down, baby (whisper in my ear)

by aastrae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Cute Whispering, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Headaches & Migraines, Humor, Kissing, Kissing in the Office, Kuroo Tetsurou is Tired, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Office, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sick Character, Sports Promoter Kuroo Tetsurou, appropriate Lap-Sitting, flirting cures headaches if you try hard enough, ish, it's a migraine and those suck, kuroo's secretary is hot and mischevious, migraines, time for you bastards to date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aastrae/pseuds/aastrae
Summary: "wow tetsu-chan, i didn't know ya were this forw’rd, it's pretty sexy"tetsurou was going to hit him. he was in a pretty good position too, right atop the idiot's lap."miya-san, you are a bastard, did you know that?"miya smirked, leaning farther into testuro's space, so close that he could smell hisOld Spicebody wash, as well as the lingering fragrance of his shampoo (lavender), and a minty sweet aftershave.not that tetsurou was paying attention."i did know that," miya's voice pulled tetsurou out of his head. he leaned even closer, their noses nearly touching."but i'm pretty, so it cancels out."or; how kuroo tetsurou gets a migraine, and then a couple kisses
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	down down, baby (whisper in my ear)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i found out that there were only like, three or four works in the Kuroo Tetsurou/Miya Atsumu tag, so i decided to write my own contribution to this criminally underrated ship. 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> title is from: [ko ko bop](https://youtu.be/IdssuxDdqKk) by EXO

* * *

it was 1:37 PM, and kuroo tetsurou has had a migraine for two and a half hours, and his assistant was still out for lunch with her wife. as was everyone else but him, apparently.

the glass wall leading to the hallway, normally bustling with people buzzing around the agency, was nearly empty from the day’s lunch break.

fuck fridays.

he leaned backwards, the obnoxiously large gamer chair (kenma had called it something different, but tetsurou couldn’t be assed to remember what it was), creaking beneath his weight.

the air was too moist, his lips were cracked, the office was too big, it was just-

he ran his hands through the mess atop his head, yanking out the thin hair tie around the back of his head, letting his eyes slide shut, breathing deeply.

the low, deep croon of slow r&b tune was suddenly more pronounced as tetsurou centered himself and blinked his eyes open once more.

now to come face with at least five different stacks of documents, from promotional flyers, to processing forms, to event requests, to everything tetsurou couldn’t do at the moment. like have his eyes open for more than four seconds.

a knock at the door made his heart leap and the ache in his head ease.

“come in do-hwa, the door’s open!”

finally he could get back to work. what a slave to corporate he was. whatever!

the heavy wooden door made its typical _click_ and _whoosh_ as the air inside was finally released, but letting in someone who was probably going to make tetsurou’s migraine just a little bit worse.

“hey kuroo-chan! what ‘cha holed up all in here for?”

tetsurou groaned, already annoyed, and sank forward slowly down in his arms, down his desk.

miya atsumu chuckled from the doorway, not even trying to hide the fact that he was probably relishing in tetsurou’s suffering, and started slowly towards the front of tetsurou’s desk.

tetsurou is absolutely not going to look up, his own brain has betrayed him already for developing a strange sort of... attachment to miya, so he wasn’t about to let his face betray him either. “what are you doing here miya, isn’t today a practice game for the Jackals and the Falcons?”

miya placed his hands on the edge of tetsurou’s desk, leaning forward and dropping his voice to a near-whisper.

“that was yesterday tetsu-chan, ev’n volleyball players get days off, r’member? so i came to see you~”

“and why is that, miya,” tetsurou finally allowed himself to look at him in the face, almost immediately regretting it, for even the slightest upturn of the bastard’s lips made the butterflies rage in the depths of his stomach. “you didn’t answer my first question.”

miya leaned down even further, elbow coming dangerously close to colliding with a stack of documents at the corner of tetsurou’s desk.

“well,” he began, flicking his eyes dangerously up and down and up and down tetsurou though hooded eyes. “ ‘ve been meanin’ to ask ya something tetsu-chan.”

miya was now almost eye level with tetsurou, and shoulder level with another, different, but smaller, teetering stack of documents.

“if ya would consider-”

there it goes.

tetsurou’s head flashed with brief, burning pain when he nearly leapt to try and save the stack.

luckily, but not really, miya had the same idea, the both of them falling over the edge of the desk and tumbling to the floor, tetsurou’s head pulsating with each movement.

and so they were on the floor, a mess of papers and limbs and folders.

miya had the decency to look concerned when tetsurou winced harshly, rubbing at both his hip and his head.

“tetsurou, are ya okay? i’m real sorry i didn’t mean to send ya tumblin’ like that, and,” he looked around at the scattered papers, painting the red and white tiles of the floor with greens and blacks and yellows. “i‘m sorry ‘bout tha papers too.”

sighing in resignation, tetsurou tried to shift into a sitting position, only to nearly collapse back onto the floor.

miya caught him, gripping the back of his suit jacket, steadying him.

“careful tetsu, yer good.” he murmured, his voice grounding tetsurou a bit. just a bit.

and tetsurou shifted forward blindly, the pain in his head lessening now that there was no more paper rustling, no more light, no more loud miya.

he then shifted _over_ and on top of something. two somethings. warm, firm, rough, and oh-

tetsurou’s eyes flew open, now staring down into the face of one very smug miya.

"wow tetsu-chan, i didn't know ya were this forw’rd, it's pretty sexy"

tetsurou was going to hit him. he was in a pretty good position too, right atop the idiot's lap.

"miya-san, you are a bastard, did you know that?"

miya smirked, leaning farther into testuro's space, so close that he could smell his _Old Spice_ body wash, as well as the lingering fragrance of his shampoo (lavender), and a minty sweet aftershave.

not that tetsurou was paying attention.

"i did know that," miya's voice pulled tetsurou out of his head. he leaned even closer, their noses nearly touching.

"but i'm pretty, so it cancels out."

tetsurou’s migraine pulsed, bringing a new ache and warmth to his face, and he was forced to lean forwards, resting his head on miya’s shoulder.

“just. shut up please, just for a second, okay? i have a migraine and i thought you were my assistant, so i let you in thinking you were gonna help me grab my medicine, but here you are, makin’ a… a mess of my floors and talking loud and just-”

the world flickered.

“hey, hey, tetsu-chan, here, i’ll help ya move, don’t exert’cha self on yellin’ at me okay, i’ll shut up.”

miya whispered. huh.

tetsurou could feel warm, big hands slip beneath his suit jacket, easing it off. miya tossed it up on his desk (fuck, it was due for a dry-clean anyways) and settled those very same hands on either side of tetsurou’s face, thumbs stroking his cheeks, testuro’s eyes finally sliding shut.

he smirked to himself when he felt one of miya’s thumbs diverge course, beginning to pet at tetsurou’s hair.

“this is kinda out of character for you miya, where’s all this softness coming from?”

for once, miya didn’t grace him with an answer.

instead, he was met with a pair of slightly swollen, slightly chapped, slightly nervous lips in a chaste kiss. just barely a kiss.

tetsurou moved to open his eyes, but miya’s hands came to rest over them, still not uttering a word.

“miya,” tetsurou giggled. “this is getting a little weird, but i’m not hating it.”

again, miya deemed it unfit to give tetsurou an answer, instead opting to press another kiss to the corner of his mouth, noses bumping together.

he did the same to the other corner, before pressing a much deeper kiss to his lips, only barely letting their mouths even part.

tetsurou definitely didn’t hate this.

and miya pulled back just as quickly as he had pressed them together, now moving towards tetsurou’s ear, leaving ghosts of kisses along his jawline, clearing a path to just beneath the lobe.

tetsurou shivered when miya’s first breath outwards hit the shell of his ear. it sent a shock down the length of his spine. the very feeling burying itself deep in tetsurou’s gut, in the small of his back where no one would ever find it.

“are ya all good now, tetsu-chan?”

huh.

it wasn’t gone, but tetsurou’s pulsing staccato migraine had slowed and dulled to a smoother, more spaced out beat, the pain somehow lessening.

“there’s no way to cure a migraine with a few measly kisses miya,” tetsurou chuckled offhandedly. “you’re gonna have to do better than that, y’know?”

miya’s grip on his back suddenly tightened to almost bruising, and tetsurou could almost _feel_ miya’s skin being set alight through the thin fabric of his back button down, could feel his legs shift through tetsurou’s own suit pants and through miya’s distressed jeans.

“yeah,” miya all but rasped into his ear. “i can, and i-”

“sir, i got your message about your migraine meds, i apologize for the…”

do-hwa stopped in her tracks in the doorway, and had the audacity to flash a sneaky grin a tetsurou before letting the door ease closed with a _‘hissss'._

the office was plunged into near silence once more.

but miya shook with silent laughter beneath him, still trying to make an effort to remain quiet, so as not to make tetsuro’s migraine. huh.

and tetsuro was ready to die from embarrassment.

“miya,” he hissed, head still unmoving from his shoulder, arms still wrapped around his waist. “help me stand so i can get at least a shred of my dignity back.”

tetsuro was jostled slightly as miya shifted his legs forward, straightening them out, his bones cracking with the movement.

“tetsu-chan?” miya drawled, still right up against tetsurou’s ear, his teeth oh-so-very close to nipping at his earlobe. tetsurou shuddered.

“what miya?”

miya nipped his ear. fuck.

“can i have anoth’r kiss for strength before i help ya get up? huh?”

tetsurou whapped his shoulder, pushing him down onto the floor, and reaching for the edge of his desk.

he turned his whole body towards the desk, both arms gripping the edge, finally yanking himself to full height, albeit still bent over the desk.

the shuffling of clothes and paper behind him was brief, indicative of miya rising to his feet. he let out a low wolf whistle and sildeled up next to tetsurou, knocking their shoulders together gently.

“that’s kinda hot, tetsu-chan, seein’ ya all bent over like that ‘cause of me,” he paused, that stupid fucking smirk making a home back on miya’s face.

“pretty sexy, in my humble ‘pinion, of course.”

tetsurou almost laughed, instead opting for a smile that he could barely contain.

“there’s nothing about you that’s humble miya, except maybe for…. ugh-”

nearly keeling forward, tetsurou braced his full body weight on his elbows, longingly looking towards the couch at the opposite wall of his office.

“hey. tetsu, let me help ya, can’t have ya crackin’ yer damn skull open cause yer a drama queen that don’t want my help.”

miya said. softly. huh.

he offered his right hand to tetsurou, the look on his face telling him that there wasn’t really a choice in this matter.

“...damnit.” he mumbled, slowly pushing himself off, keeping one hand skimming over the edge of the desk.

he extended his arm out to lace his fingers with miya’s squeezing tightly as they finally made their way across the room, careful to avoid any stray papers, towards the couch. the second tetsurou’s knees skimmed over the couch-side, he collapsed forward with a huff, burying his face into the soft, downy, fluffy couch pillows.

unfortunately (not really), he ended up bringing miya with him, making him kneel just by the couch-side, face to face with tetsurou.

“hey pretty boy,” god that fucking smirk. “better? that wasn’t so hard now, wasn’t it?”

tetsurou shut his eyes quickly, banishing the smirk from his sight so he wouldn’t kiss it off the bastard.

“just go out and get my meds from do-hwa, and we can talk then, ‘kay?” he shifted onto his side, stretching his legs straight and outwards. like a cat. ha.

“... ‘mmkay tetsu-chan, just don’t fall asleep ‘for i get back,” miya said, his clothes shuffling once more as he moved to get up again.

“but one more thing, tetsu-chan.”

tetsurou’s migraine was creeping back, dancing around his temples and about the crown of his head. “yes, miya, what.”

“..... can i have my kiss now?”

oh, he was resilient, tetsurou gave him that.

“hmm,” tetsurou sighed, peeling his left eye open just slightly, peeking up at miya’s hopeful, punchable face. “will it make you get out faster?”

miya nodded enthusiastically, standing properly, lips slightly upturned, like a little boy just about to receive his favorite candy.

tetsurou let himself grin.

“alright mr.humble, gimme a kiss.”

no sooner had the words left his mouth, miya was kneeling right back down again, sliding his hands through tetsurou’s hair, hovering just above his face, and pressing a firm, gentle kiss down onto tetsurou’s lips, parting them ever so slightly.

he smiled into the kiss, letting his hands rest atop miya’s shoulders, giving him a little push after about twenty-five seconds.

“scram, miya, get my meds.”

and scram he did. miya quickly leapt up, striding towards the door, tetsurou’s eyes following him slowly.

right before walking out, however, he turned back to tetsurou, flashing him a dramatic wink and disappeared outside the office.

tetsurou brought his hands up to his face, slapping his cheeks lightly before letting them drop behind his head, fingers tangling into the fluff of the pillows, grounding him just a bit.

the pulsing was nearly back, and the slight nausea returning as well.

but tetsurou was still smiling.

_‘sneaky little fox,’_ he thought absently. his eyelids felt heavy. his eyes felt raw. his nose was dry, and his ears were aching.

his head may hate him right now, but his heart doesn’t.

and so kuroo tetsurou drifted to sleep, still tasting miya atsumu on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, come back soon!
> 
> my [twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/aastrae)  
> 


End file.
